Where No One Stands Alone
by Jazzofborg
Summary: Songfic. Snapes induction into the Death Eaters and why he become a spy for Dumbledore.


Notes: This song is 'Where No One Stands Alone' by the Gaither Vocal Band. It's sung by Bill Gaither, Mark Lowry, Guy Penrod and David Phelps. If you have any file sharing programs then download it!  
  
The song is on their 'I Do Believe' album. Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
The circle of Death Eaters formed around the new member. He waited nervously for his Master to approach.  
  
He was to be initiated to the Order tonight. It was his initiation ceremony tonight, in the dark of the moon. He stood tall, bravely waiting. All the Death Eaters had assembled for him. For his ceremony. They stood silently in their black robes with hoods. None of them so much as twitched or shifted their weight from foot to foot.  
  
Then He was there. Lord Vondemort. He glided silently between a slight gap in the ranks. He advanced on the recruit, like a stalking tiger that saw a kitten.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked with a hiss. He wore no cloak.  
  
Instead, he had on black robes, sewn with silk thread.  
  
"Severus Snape." The young man said, and shivered despite himself.  
  
"What are you?" Lord Voldemort asked in that hypnotic voice.  
  
"I am yours." Severus responded without a moments thought.  
  
"Hold out your left arm." Lord Voldemort ordered him with a twisted smile.  
  
Severus did, as fast as he could.  
  
Lord Voldemort touched the tip of his wand to the young mans' upper arm.  
  
Severus screamed and buckled as the pain shot through his body. Two Death Eaters came forward to hold him upright. He couldn't move away and then, it was over.  
  
His arm throbbed but it was worth it. He was a Death Eater. He was a branded, proven, loyal follower of the one who would bring about a new, better world.  
  
Severus was given a cloak. He threw it over his shoulders and proudly walked to his place in the circle.  
  
The circle of Death.  
  
"Snape." Lord Voldemort said, "Prepare a truth potion for me. Make it strong."  
  
Severus bowed his head and felt honored that he should be receiving tasks so soon.  
  
"Now the rest of the ceremony." Voldemort hissed. "Bring the girls."  
  
Two more Death Eaters entered the circle; they were each carrying a muggle girl-child. They laid the toddlers in the center of the circle, and then retired to their positions. The girls were unconscious, stunned.  
  
"Severus Snape, step forward." Lord Voldemort ordered. Wondering what he was supposed to do, he did.  
  
"Snape, do you know the Curses of Power? The killing curses?"  
  
"Yes, my Master."  
  
"Prove your loyalty. They are Muggle born. Kill them."  
  
"Yes, my Master." Severus was detached from himself, it was like he was watching himself from behind as he raised his wand and aimed it at one girl, then the other, uttering the curse. There was no visible difference in them, but their chests had ceased to rise and fall. They laid there, on the cold hard ground.  
  
The meeting ended when Lord Voldemort finished dispensing assignments and Disapparated. One by one, all the other Death Eaters vanished. Finally, only Severus was left.  
  
He looked at the two dead girls. Dead because he had killed them. He had killed them. He didn't feel powerful, or mighty. He felt nauseous.  
  
Severus walked slowly to where they were laying. One girl's arm was flung over the other's shoulder obscuring both their faces. He carefully moved her arm. They were both pale; their little round faces slowly turning gray with death.  
  
He spun around and vomited into the grass. And again, and again until there was nothing left to bring up. Then he laid down and cried.  
  
Hours later he sat up, emotionally drained. He didn't look at the little girls again. "Oh Lord." He whispered hopelessly before vanishing from the clearing.  
  
He didn't focus on the spell or pay attention. Severus found himself outside an old wooden building with a steeple surrounded by trees. It was peaceful.  
  
He looked around, realized he was lost and instead of going home he just sat down. The Dark Mark on his arm still throbbed a little. He ignored it. It was awhile before he was aware he wasn't alone.  
  
"I often come here to think." A familiar voice said behind him. "I find it clears my mind."  
  
Snape turned slowly. Albus Dumbledore was sitting a stump behind him masked by shadows. "I-I-I'm lost." He stuttered out, and then fell into Dumbledore's embrace.  
  
"There there, don't worry, we'll work it all out." Albus hugged him and held him tight. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked when he felt that Severus had gotten a grip on himself.  
  
"I killed two babies tonight." Severus whispered.  
  
Albus didn't show any shock at all. "Oh Severus," he said, "What happened?"  
  
Snape took a step back, the slowly raised his sleeve to show the Mark, still red and bleeding.  
  
"Severus. You're a Death Eater." Albus stated quietly.  
  
"I don't want it. I thought I did but I don't. Make it go away." Severus pleaded with him like he was still in school.  
  
"I can't undo time Severus." Albus told him sadly. "Let us think on this. Oh Severus, why?"  
  
"I thought that power was worth taking a life." He said simply. He thought of the girls, cooling in the woods and retched again. Severus didn't rise from the ground this time and Dumbledore sat down beside where he lay and rubbed his back like an infants.  
  
"Oh Severus, what are we to do?"  
  
  
  
Fifteen years later  
  
  
  
Severus sat in the overstuffed chair closest to the fire in his Chamber. He remembered earlier in the day, Potter had gotten another letter from 'Snuffles'. They thought he was so slow and didn't immediately figure out that Snuffles was Sirius Black.  
  
There must have been something in that letter about his past. It was bad enough that Potter and his self-righteous friends were convinced that he was evil incarnated because of his years as a spy. They had glared at him in Potions today and at meals like he was lower then slime.  
  
  
  
Once I stood in the night with my head bowed low,  
  
In the darkness as black as could be,  
  
  
  
They had no idea what it had been like then. Voldemort had offered him power and glory. Even now he could remember the speech. It was the same one he gave to every first year class. It was to show them that although the offerings were astounding, they weren't worth what Snape would charge them to learn how to brew fame, put a stopper in death.  
  
  
  
And my heart felt alone and I cried Oh Lord,  
  
Don't hide your face from me,  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was there, at the church when he finally left the clearing. He was just thinking, being alone on that night of all night. Severus was trying to go home, and instead the magic had transported him to Dumbledore. At a little forgotten church.  
  
  
  
Hold my hand all the way  
  
Every hour every day  
  
From here to the great unknown  
  
Take my hand  
  
Let me stand  
  
1 Where on one stands alone  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus looked around his dungeon chambers. He was happy living in the dungeons, he had always liked a draft.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like a king I may live in a palace so tall  
  
With great riches to call my own  
  
  
  
If Dumbledore hadn't been there that night Severus might very well have taken his life. As it was, the only thing that kept him sane during his time as a spy was the knowledge that he wasn't alone in the fight.  
  
  
  
But I don't know a thing in this whole wide world,  
  
2 That's worse then begin alone,  
  
  
  
  
  
After every mission, every meeting Dumbledore was there. After someone was murdered from a potion he brewed or tortured to insanity by his own wand, Albus was there to calm him down and remind him that the only way to destroy the Death Eaters completely was to know everything before striking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold my hand all the way  
  
Every hour every day  
  
From here to the great unknown  
  
Take my hand  
  
3 Let me stand  
  
Where on one stands alone  
  
  
  
  
  
But it wasn't Albus Dumbledore that had caused him to appear outside that church. It was someone far more powerful who knew exactly where he needed to be. Someone he had called on in shock, and horror at his own actions.  
  
He had been answered.  
  
  
  
Take my hand,  
  
Let me stand,  
  
Where no one stands alone.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: What did you think? Please Review! I'm considering a sequel based on the song 'Sinner Saved by Grace'. 


End file.
